


Push and Pull

by SparkyShark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellamione - Freeform, Bellamione discord, F/F, Hinted Abuse, Poetry, Team Chaos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyShark/pseuds/SparkyShark
Summary: The course of Bellatrix Black and Hermione Granger's relationship told through poetic letters.





	1. Tongue Tied

Bellatrix, 

Words escape me,  
igniting a trail up my throat.  
Begging to be free.

Burning me.  
Choking me.

I can’t keep this up.  
Keeping them in  
A sour taste on my lips  
Marring my face.

I see you,  
You smirk.  
Nothing is wrong  
I’m fine

Nothing escapes my lips.

Yours, Hermione


	2. Gaze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does Bellatrix feel the same?

Hermione,

Your sweet summer smile  
warms me.  
Igniting a fire,  
chasing away the shadow of my doubts

Your fire’s closing in,  
Burning me.  
Hurting me.

I back away from your flame  
causing me even more pain

Unbeknownst to you  
I shrink away from your gaze  
But  
Is your gaze on me?

-Bellatrix


	3. Desperate

Bellatrix,  
I’m  
~~Spilling~~  
~~Overflowing~~  
Brimming with an unknown desire 

You cloud my mind  
Drowning me

I am encased in a bubble  
Made solely of you

Press against me  
Fill my senses

I need you.

Yours, Hermione.


	4. Belonging

Belonging

My Love,  
You ensnare my mind.  
Calling me in.

My fingers itch,  
to glide along your skin,  
to feel your perfect imperfections under the tips of my fingers.

To have you cry out beneath me,  
Would equate to hearing an angel sing.  
Because you are mine  
To do with what I please  
Writhing under my touch  
Bearing my mark.

You belong to me.

-Bellatrix


	5. Complex Simplicity

Bella,

Complex words escape me.  
You have that ability,  
Making me slowly lose my mind.  
Everything with you is,  
Complex  
I know one thing that is simple  
My love for you.  
I love you.

Love, Hermione


	6. Wholesome

My Love,  
To me  
you are the moon in all her glory,  
the brightest star in the midnight sky,  
and the sun spreading warmth on my darkest days

Without you  
I am blind,  
Deprived,  
Frozen.  
No moon,  
Nor stars  
Or sun.

When I am with you  
Everything is wholesome.  
When I look at you,  
I know  
I am in love.

Love, your Bella.


	7. Sorry

Hermione,  


I’m sorry for today.  
I was distant,  
Harsh.  
It was unintentional.

I was left alone today,  
Not just by you  
-by everyone.  
It was too much.

A pit grew in my chest  
I didn’t want anything  
I wanted everything,  
you are everything.

This is no excuse.  
A reason  
An apology  
I’m sorry.  
I won’t do it again,  
I promise.

Yours, Bellatrix


	8. Tired

Bella,

It’s Monday morning  
and the sky is blue.  
Today I am tired.

It’s Tuesday  
and I’m at my desk.  
Today I am tired.

It’s Wednesday  
And I’m reading a book  
My eyes strain to see the words.  
Today I am tired.

It’s Thursday  
And I’m looking at my red-rimmed eyes in the mirror  
My eyes are tired  
They’re dull,  
Lifeless  
A manifestation of my mind.

It’s Sunday now,  
The rest of the week passed  
In a repetitive mundanity  
Today I am exhausted.

My eyes are lifeless  
They’ve given up seeing  
I’ve given up  
Today, my whole being is tired.

-Hermione


	9. Please

Hermione,

I miss you dearly.  
I need to apologize.  
Please come back to me.

Yours, Bella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haiku bitches.   
> Thanks for reading.


	10. Seperate

Bellatrix,

I thought that together   
We were perfect,  
Happy,  
Serene.  
Always together.  
One.

But I know now  
That when we're apart  
I am me  
Free,  
Alone  
But not lonely.

I can love again.  
An ability you took from me.

Bright burning colours return  
Basking me in warmth  
I can breathe  
I. can. Breathe.  
I can be me  
Not Yours  
Finally my own.

Goodbye,  
-Hermione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks. Thanks for reading this far.


End file.
